Mexico the Explorer & Spain in boots!
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Dora's in a coma and America needs someone to fill in! He figures Mexico's perfect now she's taking over with hopefully no problems untill Spain's thrown in to be Boots...
1. Chapter 1

**Mexico the Explorer! with Spain in boots!**

I do not own Dora or Hetaila

* * *

America felt his phone go off, it was on vibrate, so you can feel your butt buzz along with it. He was going to ignore it, but when he noticed who it was. "Hello?" he said into the receiver "What do mean Dora's in a coma! What'd do, smash Azul on her head?... Oh your KIDDING! You DID? You stupid monkey!" America paused letting the monkey on the other end speak "You can't quit! Your a monkey where you gonna go, the zoo? Don't... Answer that. Just don't." America sighed where was he going to find people to play the cast, Spain would be considered if he was a girl, but nope, HAD to be a boy. Wait a minute... Waaaaait a minute! "MEXICO! She's perfect, if I can convince her not to say something that offends the folks watching that is. Now for Boots?" the answer hit like a sack of bricks. "SPAIN!" America hung up on Boots, and started calling his sister, the phone rang once, twice, "¿Sí?"

"¡Hola, Mexico! Listen can you me a favor, por favor?"

"hmmmmm. no. ¡Adios, amigo!"

"Wait! I really need you to do this! Come on! Just in till someone gets better, pleeeease?"

"..."

There was silence over the phone, that meant she was thinking about it! "Alright gringo, what is it?"


	2. chaperones dos

**chaperones dos **

I don't own Hetalia or Dora

* * *

Mexico or as she liked to be called "Maria Ferrnadez Leon" couldn't believe her luck! The stupid gringo finally came begging her to fill in for... what's her name again? Dora- yeah Dora!

So for a while cameras are going to shooting her and her"lovable companion" doing all this stupid crap, sing , and help the others in need. Big deal she'd seen better entertainment in morgues, and it's not the kids were REALLY listening,just jabbering random syllables that sound some what like words. Who in their right mind actually liked kids? An image of Spain darted through Mexico's head. How dare he show up in her mind! She became independent so she wouldn't have to see him!

Well she didn't see Spain anymore though she did always get kind of lonely. But she had to forget about the man who still considered them hermonos, no matter what! She had a "lovable companion" to meet.

* * *

Spain was so giddy he could hardly drive straight, if he was pulled over he'd never pass the line walk. America offered him a spot on a show that involved children! What made it even better was that he'd also be working with Mexico! Spain hadn't seen her in years and was eager to see her again, they were hermanos after all. She must have missed him, right? What kind of person holds a grudge for that long? She must be over it by now! He could tell she's going to hug him and tell him how much she missed him, why else would she have taken the part? To see him again that's why. She was still his Belle Hermana, whether she was willing to see it or not. He had a sister he had to see...

* * *

End of chapter 2*bows* ¡gracias, gracias!¡ lo siento amigos! This chappy is short, sorry but translations!

Hermano/s- brothers/ siblings masc.

Belle Hermana- beautiful sister

¡Gracias!- thank you!

¡Lo siento amigos!- I'm sorry friends!

**chaperones dos- chapter two **


	3. Chaperones tres

Chaperones tres

¿Por que, Mexico?

Yo no tengo Hetalia...

* * *

Mexico arrived at the location on where to meet America, who was going to show her her new "Companion". Dios, she hoped it wasn't the the damn monkey. Pulling into the parking lot she America grinning and waving his arm trying to tell her he was there. All the idiota needed to do was open his trap. China would have heard the gringo! "¡Mexico! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui!" he cried gleefully. Mexico stepped out of the car as the American grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the parking lot. Bienos Dios! The gringo all but carried her through the studio! Did he really want her to meet some stupid monkey?

He always was a handful even when Native America was alive. She knew he was strong then, but dammit! He got real strong even if he didn't always show it. America stopped at the opposite side of the studio, and glanced at his watch.

* * *

Where was Spain? He said he'd be here by now! America thought angrily 'leave it to Spain to show up late when kids where involved, and it's a once in a life time deal!' America snapped out of thoughts when a sleek Spanish sports car came rolling in.

* * *

Mexico had to admit, the monkey had style. Cause that was one cool car! Then her brain shut down when a man; not a monkey; a man stepped out.

* * *

Spain was late, he knew it. He was pulled over because his car was swaying in a drunk fashion, plus, he didn't pass the line test. Somehow he knew that was going to happen. But, he did pass the breathalyzer test, so he was free to go. He smiled as he saw Mexico. Beaming, Spain ran over to her and glomped her. "¡Mexico! ¡Mí belle hermana!¿Como esta?" Mexico squirmed out of his grasp, stuttering "¿Q-que? This isn't what that gringo said! He

said I'd find the show's new lovable companion!" Spain frowned, didn't she miss him? At all? "Sí. That's me, chica. Didn't you know? ¡Yo soy es Antonio con botas! Y tu eres Maria la Explorador." he said, his smile faltering, she didn't know he'd be working with her? Didn't America tell her? Mexico glared at America "You said nothing about the Spanish bastardo!" Spain winced, she obviously stayed in touch with Romano. Mexico was busy letting of a string of curses at him, but Spain was use to insults, from Roma. She'd realize how she missed him, Spain vowed to make her see that.

* * *

¡Holà! I figured America spoke Spanish because of all the Hispanics, plus theres New Mexico.

Translations

(title) ¿Por que?- why?

Yo no tengo Hetalia- I don't own Hetalia

Dios- god

Aqui- here!

Bienos Dios- good god

¿Como esta?- how are you?

¿Que?- what?

Chica- child (fem)

Yo soy es Antonio con botas- I am Antonio in boots

Y tu eres Maria la Explorador- And your Maria the Explorer

Bastardo- bastard

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!


	4. Chaperones 4

Chaperones 4

Yo no tengo Hetalia y Dora

* * *

The American quickly decided that he was going to leave them alone to become better compadres. Mexico was about to protest that already she knew the man, in fact she once belonged to him! But America hurried off to the studio. There was a loooooong awkward silence between the two, Mexico was half tempted to turn around and leave, almost did until Spain grabbed wrist. "¿Chica? Are you still angry that I owned you? Or is this about your madre? Her death wasn't my fault." Mexico glanced at what he was wearing and almost laughed. He hadn't changed at all, he was wearing some skinny jeans, and a turtle green XXL "Save the Sea Turtles!" tee-shirt, this Spain was nothing more than the most updated version. "I don't want to talk to the man who was my enemy. What idoita does that?"

"Romano, Belgium, Cuba, Canada-"

"Who?"

"Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Korea, America, the other Hispanic nations, Australia, the English common-"

"Alright! I get it! Their chummy even after a vicious war!" Spain smiled "Good, 'cause I was running out of names." Mexico rolled her eyes. He REALLY hadn't changed.

* * *

She was talking to him, that was good. Even better was that she was no longer trying to escape him. "Fine. You want to talk, España? Be my guest, I for one, am very much against it." Her attitude was really starting to irk him. Didn't she realize he missed her? Had she no heart? He hadn't seen her since she was a colony, and that was centuries ago. Shortly after she left him. Mexico jerked her hand away, "Let's move dumbass. We have a damn show to preform." he nodded and followed her to the studio.

* * *

Mexico was thinking of what to poison him with. Cyanid was to cliché and Arsonic was too obvious. British food was out of the question, it's suspicious when the stomach is pumped full of it. "Maria, we're on in five minutes."

"Whatever, dumb ass." Mexico felt herself being whirled around, and hugged fiercely "I've missed you everyday, since we fought. I would have won if I pulled the trigger, but I didn't, for the same reason you and England couldn't. I cared too much to want to let you leave. It's been centuries since I've seen you and when I finally see you again you treat me like gum on your shoe. I came to see you, chica." Mexico was not comfortable being held, and for the second time she had squirm her way out of the older county's embrace. She bolted like a cat near a dog, leaving Spain more heartbroken then ever.

* * *

Awwwww, poor Spain, all he wants is to be a family! But she's ignoring him ;n; so sad.

Any way REVIEW, for Spain!

Spain: what about Mexico?

Ameriko: screw the bitch!

Mexico: just review!


	5. Chaperones cinco, episodio uno

**Chaperones cinco, episode uno **

Yo no tengo Dora y Hetalia

* * *

Mexico sighed, how'd she get suckered into this again? Didn't matter, if she knew Spain was going to be here she wouldn't have agreed. Plus she was still uncomfortable with Spain confessing that he took the position of Boots to see her again. She laughed at Spain when he came out of the dressing room. Honestly, they didn't do much, just handed him a pair of red boots and sent him his way. Mexico had it tough, people constantly checking her costume to see if the bracelet fit, or if the shirt showed only a small bit of her stomach. Damn, Dora had hard!

America popped his head in "Dude, you ready? You gotta get on set." she sighed "Sí. But isn't Boots the one who can't speak Spanish?" America shrugged "They modified the script so that you and Antonio both speak Spanish, more educational that way, I guess." Mexico trudged out on set. Spain was there waiting for her, they avoided each other's gaze. "Tres...dos...uno. And action!" Mexico put on a grin and chirped "¡Hola, yo soy María!" Spain waved. "¡Hola, niños! ¡Yo soy Antonio con botas!" the crying was their cue to "follow" it all the way to... was that Portugal? Dressed like a dog? "What's wrong Señor Perro?"

"Señor Perro" looked up from him hands "A mean wizard stole my speical bone, without my speical bone I can't be speical!" Portugal cried dramatically. "That's terrible!" Mexico cried. She and Spain turned to the camera "Do YOU think we should Señor Perro?" Mexico asked. After waiting ten seconds Spain said "I think so too." Portugal said "you'll find the mean wizard in his Sca~ry castle."

MUSICAL NUMBER~!

After their little song, which they sang way more boss Dora, since they've already hit puberty. Mexico was smiling for real now, no wonder Dora did this for a living it was fun! "But, María how do we get to the Scary Castle?" Mexico looked at the camera and asked "How do find places you want to go?" ten seconds later "That's right the Map!" Spain was jumping eagerly "¡El mapa!¡ El mapa!" Mexico looked at the screen "Louder!" when the map came out a little farther "LOUDER!"

The map, wait... Was that Japan? "I'm da map, I'm da map, I'm da Maaaaap!" poor Japan, caught in the middle of this. "To get da kowii- I mean Scary Castre, you have to... Go over Manga Mountain, go through China City, over da Rickety Bridge, and across da mirkshake river." Spain turn to the camera "Got it. Over Manga Mountain, through China City, over the Rickety Bridge, and across Milkshake River." Mexico's turn to turn to the camera, little boxes with picture of the landmarks appeared as she pointed to them as she spoke "Manga Mountain. China City. Rickety Bridge. Milkshake River. Scary Castle!" Japan bounced, leaping into her Blue backpack.

After walking for a few seconds, Manga Mountain and a few obviously wrong mountains came into sight. Pausing they looked to the screen "Do YOU see Manga Mountain?" a large navy blue mouse curser appeared with Austria's scowling face on it, clicking Manga Mountain. Bleep. Spain jumped pointing at where Austria face once was"There it is! There it is!"

* * *

Lol! This is so cracktasic! I was laughing when I wrote about Portugal, Japan, and Austria! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaperones Sies episodio uno **

Yo no tengo hetalia y Dora...

* * *

"There it is! There it is!" Spain cried with glee. This was so much fun! Mexico had to be enjoying herself, right? To be honest Spain was too busy having fun to pay attention, the monkey had it made. All he had to do was stand there and look cute, Spain could do that. The duo"tried" to climb the mountain, after all how else were the two to reach the mean Wizard? "Look, María! Railroad tracks!" Spain cried "Your right Antonio! And what go on railroad tracks?" then the both of the looked at the camera. Ten seconds, "That's right!" said Spain, he and Mexico turned toward each other "TRAINS!" then a voice comes, getting steadily louder "Chigi, chigi, chigi, chigi, CHIGI!" then a small brown train stopped infront of them. Spain didn't know Romano was here too. The small train had a notibly forced smile on his face and hair curl off to the side. "Ciao, Maria e Antonio. Hai bisogno di aiuto per la montagna?" the train spoke italian even though the show was for spanish. But, it was let slide, the languages were similar, who'd notice a difference? Not the niños, thats for sure. "It's are good friend Lovino the little train!" Mexico said "Hey, Lovi~ can you take us over Manga Mountain?" Romano's eye twitched slightly but said "Di o-ovviamente! Nulla per i miei a-amici!"

Climbing inside of Romano the train engine was easy, getting him to not try and throw them into the air at the top was another thing. But they managed to grip on, so the two stayed aboard Romano, until they reached the bottom. When they had to part their separate ways "Arrivederci e buona fortuna!" Romano called out as he rolled away. The Baltic states went by playing little instruments. "We made it over Manga Mountain!" Mexico cheered "Where to next, María?" Mexico smiled "Let's see, we made it OVER Manga Mountain, so that means we have to go THROUGH..." ten seconds "That's right! China City!" more walking and they came across a large city filled with Chinese paper lanterns and buildings. When sudden a laugh in the same tempo of Swiper's "_tich tich tich_." except it sounded more like _"Oh hon hon~" _

* * *

Mexico almost groaned, was everyone she and Spain know in this show? Sure enough, France came out behind them. Spain turned quickly to the camera and said "Do you see Francis?" Spain seemed scared when he only waited TWO SECONDS, before responding "You do? Where? Behind us?" Spain spun on his heel, "Oh no! María! Look it's Francis!" Mexico turned "He's always trying to ra -uh- steal our stuff!" Spain said with disgust "How do stop Francis?" three seconds "Oh yea! I forgot!" Spain exclaimed. Sticking their hands into a "stop " signal. "Francis no stealing! Francis no stealing! _FRANCIS NO STEALING_!" Spain screamed the last part and shot him a murderous look. "Oh, _NON_!" he cried looking sorely disappointed, in Mexico's opinion he was either a really good actor or he really was disappointed that he couldn't touch Mexico. But he scurried off. "That was close, María." Mexico agreed. They continued to China City. "Do _YOU_ see China City?"

Again Austria's cursor came up, with Austria still scowling. Bleep. "There it is!" Mexico chirped "Wow!" Spain gawked, you would have never guessed that that city has nothing more than tissue paper this morning! They were greeted China "Nihao, aru!" Mexico keeping the childish illusion "It's so pretty here!" China smirked "Xie Xie!" Mexico was figuring that he would totally fill in for Nihao- Kailan any day, though Taiwan would probably be called in first. "Look! It's our good friend Wang Yao!" Spain cried gleefully. "Yao? Can you take us through China City?" China nodded "Of course, aru!" soon they hoped in the backseat of "Yao's" car. Strapping on their seat-belts and saying in unison "Seat-belts! So we can be safe!" As Yao drove they flung their arms in the air yelling things like "Woo-hoo!" "Yippie!" "Fusososo~!" "Fufufufufu~!" then Yao pulled the car to a stop. They got out "¡Gracias!" "¡De Nada!" it sounded reeeeally stupid with his Chinese accent. Mexico AND Spain had to admit that.

* * *

Yay~! This chapter was long and the first episode is almost over, but no worries, I plan on milking this as far as I can!

¡Review, por favor!

Ameriko, out.


	7. Chaperones siete episodio uno

Chaperones Siete episodio uno

Yo no tengo hetalia y Dora

* * *

The Baltics again went by. But where ignored, even if Latvia looked adorable playing the cymbals. "We did it, María! Where do we go next?" Again Mexico smiled. No wonder Spain was chosen to play Boots, he fit the character so well. "Well, we went OVER Manga Mountain, and we went THROUGH China City, which means we have to go..." ten seconds. "That's right! We have to go OVER the Rickety Bridge!" Spain leaped for joy "The Rickety Bridge! The Rickety Bridge!"

The duo walked for a moment before three bridges came into the clearing, Spain turned to the camera "Do YOU see the Rickety Bridge?" Austria was probably tried of this, he made it clear when he shouted "Stop asking that!" Bleep. "There it is!" Mexico said ignoring Austria.

There was a reason it was called "The Rickety Bridge" not because the bridge was crazy scary, no in fact it seemed quite stable. Unlike the person guarding it. Belarus jumped out from under the bridge. "I'm a grumpy, young Girl! Who li- oh this is stupid! Brother won't marry me for this!" Belarus gave up not even half way through her musical number. "Solve my riddle, answer's three. Get out of here."

"But we were suppose to use our Feli-pack!" Spain whispered as they crossed. Mexico shrugged, who cared? So there'd be a few more minutes of commercials. The Baltics passed again, though Lithuania lingered, staring at the bridge longingly, then Estonia grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him off camera. "We made it over the Rickety Bridge!"

* * *

"Now we have to cross, the Milkshake River!" they walked a few feet "Do Yo-"

"STOP ASKING!"

Mexico tried again speeding up the line a little too much.

"DoYOUseetheMilkshakeRiver?" Austria's cursor showed up again, this time looking like he would murder them in their sleep. Bleep. "There it is!" as the approached America went swimming upstream against the raging river "AHAHAHAHAHA! Dudes, use the boat!" walking down stream there was a boat with the American flag on it, but, no paddles. "Time to see if our Feli-pack can help!"

"Ve~ Feli, Feli, Feli, Feli, pasta~!" at that moment Spain did the impossible, he resisted the urge to squeeze the Feli-pack. "Let's see, could you use a can to cross the river? No, that would be silly. Can you use a paddle to get across the river? No that-"

"Of course they use the paddle, DUMKOFF!"

"Oh, right! Ve~ thanks Ludwig!" Ludwig the paddle was tossed to them, Italy, "ate" the remained of the objects "mmm. Taste like pasta, Ve~!" Soon the boat had crossed the Rapids. The poor, poor, Baltics had to go down the raging river,playing their instruments.

* * *

Haha! Lol Feli-pack iz silly! Hope you had as much reading as I did write. REVIEW!

Ameriko, out!


	8. Chaperones Ocho episodio Uno

**Chaperones Ocho episodio Uno**

Yo no tengo hetalia y dora

* * *

After crossing All-American-heart attack river the Scary Castle was in plain view. Spain jumped up and down pointing to the Castle "Maria! Maria! Look! Look! It's the Scary Castle!" Mexico felt relief flood over her. They were almost done! "That's Antonio! Soon we can give Señor Perro his special bone that makes him special!" ha, and gringo was afraid of the _REAL_ Dora. "¡Vamanos!"

After a lot of skipping and jumping they arrived at the Castle's gates "Stop!" oh no. No, no, no, this was not happening. Was everybody here!? Mexico held a groan. Not him. Anybody but him. "Look Maria! It's the Mean Wizard who burned my-erm- who stole Señor Perro's special bone!" The Englishman looked as if he was forcing the tears. "My name isn't 'Mean Wizard'! My name is Arthur!" A small little wizard in a light blue with white wizarding suit came out and patted his back. "It's all right, brother. It's all right." Hey! Did Sealand have the bone ? Great, just great. Could this get any better? No? Buen.

"Why did you take Señor Perro's bone?" Portugal appeared randomly on screen "Yeah!" England had a disgruntled expression on his face, his brows furrowed. "I took it because my little brother needed it so he could feel special enough to do magic too!" Sealand looked proud when England mentioned him and magic. Though his eyes said he was more than a little confused. Oh, god he was adorable!

"Well, maybe I can let your brother borrow it. But I'll want it back soon, okay?" Portugal chirped. "Okay!"

* * *

After dancing to some up-beat music the Duo made their way to the patch of grass that Dora and Boots always announce the end of the show on. "I really like Arthur, Maria." Spain said now with a forced chipper expression "Me too, Antonio!" Mexico said. "My favorite part was when we meet Lovi." Spain said. Of course that's his favorite part. "MY favorite part was when we gave Señor Perro his bone back. What was YOUR favorite part?" she asked looking at the camera, after waiting ten seconds "I like that part too." smiled Spain. "Well, until next time, Adios!" the two waved goodbye until "And, CUT! That's a wrap!" Mexico was about to see what the plan was next week with the gringo, until "You know niña, I lied. My favorite part wasn't with Lovi."

"Bastard!" Lovino cried from the group of pretty girls, but was ignored "My favorite part was that I sent that 'adventure' with my favorite hermana." Spain hugged her, maybe they could work it out and be Hermanos again after all.

* * *

Yay! But the story's not done yet there's still episodio dos!

Review! Or Feli-pack gets it!

Feli: why?

Ameriko: oh I can't hurt you Feli! Your too damn cute!

*Hugs Feli*

Feli: ve~ yay!

Ameriko, out.


	9. Capitulo nueve episodio dos

Capitulo nueve episodio dos.

**Yee-ha! Finally got mi abuela's computer hooked up to the internet! Yay~! I want to thank my new spanish speaking buddy for some corrections in my previous chappys. Gracias Kayra Isis! Sorry if some of the Spanish in 'De Colores' is wrong, I did the lyrics myself, so I'm pretty sure I did something wrong.**

**No poseo Hetalia y Dora.**

* * *

Mexico for the next few days was trying to get used to Spain again. The first time he came into her casa unannounced, well, let's just say she would be putting flowers on his grave had Romano not stopped her by declaring the "Tomato bastard had it coming".She and Romano were way too similar for Spain's liking, but at least she stopped beating him with a chair. Spain hoped that she was starting to enjoy his company, he always enjoyed hers. As it turned out, the two shared similar hobbies and interests, they both liked turtles, and they both hated the English speaking nations that lived near by. Though, Mexico hated America less than he hated England, it was a common ground between the two. As he walked into Mexico's casa, he heard a soft singing fill the room. _"De colores, de colores se visten los compos en la primavera. De colores, de colores son los pararitos que vienen de afuera. De colores, de colores es el arco iris que vemos lucir. Y por eso los grandes amoures de muchos colores me gustan a me. Y por eso los grandes amoures colores me gustan a me. Canta el gallo, canta el gallo con el quiri, quiri, quiri, quiri, qui. La gallina, la gallina con el cara, cara, cara, cara, cara. Los polluelos, los polluelos con el pio, pio, pio, pio, pi~. Por eso los grandes amoures de muchos colores me gustan a me. Por eso los grandes amoures de muchos colores me gustan a me~." _Spain smiled and clapped slowly. Mexico whipped around and her face was bright red. "How long have you been there?" he smailed wider, "Long enough to hear the beginning of your little song, chica." Mexico looked embarrassed, but recovered. "Let's go, we have to get ready for the next episode of Maria la Exploradora y Antonio con botas." She grinned this time.

* * *

On the set, Mexico found out why Spain didn't really need a costume other than his boots. Boots the monkey wore nothing other than boots. Ew. Just, ew. "Let's get this show on the road dudes!" America yelled. Mexico refused to dress like Dora this time, so she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt. "In tres... dos... UNO!" Mexico beamed along with Spain, "Hola! Yo soy Maria la Exploradora!" Spain waved eagerly "Y yo soy Antonio con botas!"

"And today, we visiting Antonio's house or in spanish..."

"Mi casa." Spain said. Entering a modestly sized house the two came across... well, a lot of people. Spanish nations were weaving in and out of the doors and more were coming in. "This is mi familia. Carlos," Cuba looked up from his ice cream. "Maria's cousin Diego." Chile looked at them from behind a window. "Wait, why is Diego here, Maria?" Spain said looking at Mexico. "I'm not sure Antonio, let's find out."the two went outside to meet Chile. The best part about Chile taking on Diego, was that the name didn't need to change. Spain's cat accompanied him. "Hola, primo. Wh yare you here?" Chile looked at them "Because, a man named Francis stole something from me and I can't find him or my amulet." Mexico and Spain's eyes widened in fake shock "Oh no! What can we do top help?" Chile gave them a solemn look. He did that a lot. "Help me find my amulet, or else I'll never discover the secret of the El Dorado." America was really trying to irk them, wasn't he? "El Dorado? But that's a myth!" Spain obviously still held interest in that old story. El Dorado was a myth, but at the time Spain came, Mexico liked him too much to tell him that. Though she did tell him that a few moments before she left, just to spite him knowledge he already knew. Heh, Roma was probably still upset that he spent more time with her than him. She always was his favorite. "Ah, but it's not. And that amulet is said to lead the way to it!"

* * *

Spain bit his lip. Was this true? Did America really find something to find El Dorado? No, Mexico told him years ago that El Dorado was a myth. But, she hadn't said anything about it when he was with her all those years ago. She wouldn't lie to him about that, would she? No, they trusted each other again, he wasn't going to break that trust now, over some silly folklore. It was obvious that it was just something to make a plot the this episode, that's all. Chile handed them a picture that America drew. It was so poorly drawn, no one else could have done it. The 'amulet' was nothing special, it was shaped like a shield with a circle in the middle. Spain assumed this was some kind of pearl or something. And let the family bonding time, begin.

* * *

**Thank you for those you who were waiting for me to upload this! I've had some writer's block for this, but this idea jump started my brain, also, sorry for any mispelling in 'De Colores' like I said I wrote the lryics for it here by ear, so I ****_pre~tty _****sure I spelt somethimg wrong. But, I don't care what language you review in, just review. Por favor?**


	10. Capitulo deíz episodio dos

**Capitos Díez episodio dos**

**¡Gracías Kayara Isis! ¡Tú es mi Amiga! Mi español is improving, though it'll be a while before I'll ever be able to write a story entirely in Spainish. ¡Lo seinto! **

**No poseo Hetalia y Dora**.

* * *

Mexico turned to the camera "Do _YOU_ think we should help him?" the trio waited for ten seconds before Spain said "I think so too." he smiled. This was actually really hard for him. He invented the langauge, but the none of them kept it the same, they took tidbits and left out others. He wasn't sure which part Mexico kept and which part she got rid of in her version. This might lead to trial and errors in this story. He wondered if the other Hispanic nations bothered keeping '_Vosotros_' or not. He suppressed a sigh, he hoped they kept it, he didn't want to be the only one who said it. What if it slipped and México didn't understand what he said? How would the show go on after that? "¡_Vamonos_!" the three began to sing "Come on, _vamonos_!" Spain sang "Everybody let's go!" Mexico sang "Come on, let's get to it! I know that we can do it!"

"Where are we going?"

"Francis's house!"

"Where are we going?"

"Francis's house!" at the end of that musical number, Spain resisted the urge to continue humming it. It was God damn catchy! He sighed as the three walked. "But María, we don't even know _HOW_ to _GET_ to Francis's house." That was a lie. Spain knew where France lived, he also knew where to find Prussia at a minute's notice. But, this was a Television Show, he couldn't blurt out where France lived in real life. Not that anybody in their right mind would want to go to France's house. I mean, a lot of the people who watched this show where _niños_, little itty-bitty _niños_. No _niño_ would want that.

Mexico smiled "What do you use if you want to go somewhere, but don't know the way?" She paused for ten seconds, Spain jumped up and down along with his cat "That's right the map! _¡El Mapa! ¡El Mapa_!" Japan poked his head out, just a little. "Louder!" they paused, he poked his head out, so you could see the top of his eyes "_LOUDER_!" Japan leapt from the bag "I'm da map, I'm da map, I'm da _MAAAP_! To get to Francis's house, you have to go _THROUGH_ da Awesome Varrey, _PAST_ da Tomato Castre and _AROUND_ da Rose Fierd. Can you remember dat?" Mexico pointed to the magical floating boxes that appear on screen "Awesome Valley, Tomato Castle, Rose Field." Spain jumped up and down, that's more tiring than you'd think Amigos. "¡Sí, sí! I can remember that!" He squealed, he wondered who was at the Tomato Castle. Roma? Ita? No, they already had characters, well, Italy had a character that showed up in about every episodio, no? Japan than jumped back into Italy's pouch.

The three began to walk until the came across a valley where the buildings all had roofs painted with black and white, from where they stood, the image of the Prussian flag was obvious. "Do _YOU_ see the Awesome Valley?" Austria's navy blue cursor clicked upon it with a larger scowl than normal. Bleep. "There it is! Let's go María! Let's go!" Spain squealed. The three walked, Chile's character didn't have that many lines, so he kept quiet. They reached town and were stopped by a man with a Prussian blue tee shirt that read "_AWESOME_: _it's what I do__"_ and a pair of ripped up jeans "_Kieseseseses_~! Velcome to the _AWESOME_ Valley! Mein name is The Awesome Gilbert! _Kiesesese_~!" A frying pan flew and whacked Prussia in the back of the head "_OW!_ Vat vas that for Lizzie?!" Hungary picked up her frying pan "For acting like an idiot and not giving our guests a proper welcome to our home!" She scolded, he cringed away with an apology, as "Awesome" as Prussia was, that woman still scared him with that frying pan. "Welcome to our valley, we hope you enjoy your time here." She said sweetly. The three all replied "¡_Gracias!"_ Hungary stumbled over the words with the best accent she could muster "_¡De nada_!" Spain had to admit, she could throw on a fairly decent accent, her pronunciation needed work though. Hungary and Prussia led them through the town and stopped in the middle "Why did we stop here?" Child grunted, Hungary had a fake look of sorrow "The only way to leave is to please the troll with dancing." Hungary said "solemnly", Prussia continued where she left off "_Ja, ünd _no one has done it yet! He…he scares the Awesome Me."

* * *

Mexico knew right away that the Troll was Russia. A big thundering came and Prussia instinctively hid behind Hungary "Eek!" He squeaked "Privet comrades. I am the troll, before you may pass, you must please me by dancing, da?" Mexico turned to the camera "Do _YOU_ think we should try to dance for him?" Ten seconds "_Sí_, I think so too." She said "Alright Sr. Troll, we'll dance for you." Only problem was, what dance were they doing, dammit? A quick paced music started and Spain just took over. It was a Spanish dance, that much she knew, but she hadn't done this dance in years. The mambo. Sure she invented it, but she secretly had help from Spain when she was younger and making it. But the two danced the dance until the music ended, by then the two were completely out of breath, panting in attempt to regain their breath. Russia clapped "You dance has pleased me. You may pass now, da?" The two smiled and cheered "Yay~!" The whooped with as much enthusiasm they could without fainting from lack of oxygen. The three left and the Baltic's rushed by, playing their little victory theme faster than usual, no doubt to escape Russia. No sooner had they appeared on screen, they were gone.

* * *

The three hurried off to go to the next stop. Suddenly "_Oh hon hon~_" Spain whipped his body to the camera, only for Chile to pull him back. Spain had a panicked look on his face, almost as if he was watching a turtle having it's face melted off in a microwave. France made a cautious decent to them "What's that _niños_? You see Francis? Maybe he has the amulet! But where is he?" She waited a little bit "Behind us?" She pivoted to look causally behind "Oh yeah, there he is!" Mexico said, "What do we do if we don't want our stuff stolen?" She waited ten seconds "That's right!" She called. Mexico, Chile and Spain all held out their hands and said firmly "Francis no stealing, Francis no stealing, Francis no-" France grabbed Mexico and threw Italy into the air, making him lost. "Stealing…" they finished lamely, France scattered when Spain glared venomous daggers at him. Leaving Mexico a little confused, weren't they best friends? She shrugged and said over dramatically "Oh no! Mean Francis stole our Feli-Pack!"

* * *

**Well, that's one chapter down. *shrugs* Well, sorry for not uploading sooner, an Ex boyfriend broke my wrist and I've a had a case of writer's block so I decided to cure it by writing a witty, fun scene. Hope you enjoyed! **

**España: ¿Review, por favor?**

**México: *Perrito ojos* ¿Por favor?**

**Ameriko, out**.


End file.
